Cendrillon
by mitzuki-kazami
Summary: Una joven va un baile para matar a un príncipe pero que pasara cuando se enamore de el ¿lograra matarlo? Inspirado en la canción Cendrillon. Regalo para ImaginationMai, feliz cumpleaños.


Cendrillon.

**Felicidades ImaginationMai, feliz cumpleaños *W* espero que te guste tu regalo, te quería hacer uno más largo pero como es temporada de entrega de calificaciones el tiempo me gano ¬¬**

**Espero que te la pases hermoso en tu día, te quiero :3 y recuerda: no estas vieja lo que pasa es que los demás son muy jóvenes :D **

**Música: pues la canción en que está inspirado el fic "Cendrillon" de Hatsune Miku y Kaito Shion aunque prefiero el Kaimei ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Koichi y Zoe no me pertenecen (lamentablemente u.u) son del creador de Digimon de nombre: no me acuerdo, la canción no es mía (para mi mala suerte TT-TT) es de Vocaloid, Tsubasa y Hikaru tampoco son míos (joder ò-ó) son de mi amiga ImaginationMai y finalmente el fic si es mío (al fin 0u0 algo que si me pertenece).**

Zoe era una chica que vivía con un inmenso dolor en el corazón aunque no lo aparentara pues a primera vista se veía como alguien amable y linda pero en realidad era una persona fría y cruel aparte de que era una asesina muy famosa en el reino apodada "angelus nigra" muy reconocida por su excelente trabajo matando gente y ocultando sus huellas.

Un día después de una larga caminata por el bosque, llego a su casa y vio que en la mesa había una carta, era de su tía Amelia, ella era la persona que le decía a quién debía matar, agarro la carta y se dispuso a leerla:

"Querida Zoe:

Me alegra informarte que ya tengo a tu siguiente víctima, Mañana en la noche iras al baile que se organizara en el castillo por el inicio del otoño y ahí mataras a uno de los príncipes para ser exactos al mayor, al príncipe Koichi, con tu daga y un mes después volverás al castillo para la celebración de la boda del menor, el príncipe Kouji y lo mataras.

En tu cuarto encontraras el vestido que usaras mañana, mátalo a las 12:00, estaré vigilando…

Atte.

Tu tía Amelia.

Zoe al terminar de leer la carta se dirigió a su cuarto para comprobar si el vestido estaba ahí, cuando llego vio que en efecto su vestido estaba listo, luego de un rato se fue a dormir mañana sería un largo día…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL BAILE…

Cientos de carrosas iban llegando al baile y de una de esas Zoe bajo portando un hermoso vestido color rosado, con zapatillas de cristal, un antifaz de mariposa color rosado y una diadema dorada.

Cuando entro al castillo se puso a caminar por el salón cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

-disculpe señorita-

-¿sí?-dijo Zoe mientras se volteaba solo para encontrarse con el joven más bello que había visto en si vida, pelinegro con ojos color zafiro y piel de porcelana.

-me estaba preguntando ¿si usted quería bailar conmigo?- le dijo el joven.

-eh claro- dijo Zoe mientras el joven la sacaba a la pista.

(Por favor escuchen: El amor es triste vals)

Ambos chicos bailaban al compás de la música perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-y ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Zoe ¿y usted?-dijo la rubia.

-Koichi- respondió.

Zoe se quedó sorprendida, así que él era el príncipe Koichi… la persona que debía asesinar.

Mientras ellos bailaban en el centro de la pista todos los miraban en especial las jóvenes solteras que deseaban con toda el alma bailar con el príncipe. Esto incomodo un poco a Zoe.

-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el príncipe.

-es que todos nos están mirando-

-es que usted es la hermosa del baile- dijo el príncipe haciendo que Zoe se ruborizara.

Continuaron bailando hasta que termino la canción, luego de esto ambos fueron a un hermoso jardín de rosas donde estuvieron platicando entre pláticas y risas no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba llegando la media noche.

-Mátalo- se escuchó un susurro pero Zoe fue la única que lo escucho.

-te encuentras bien- pregunto Koichi.

-eh si- dijo Zoe.

-Mátalo ahorra-

De pronto se empezaron a oír campanazos…la media noche había llegado.

-Mátalo ahorra, es el momento- se escuchó otra vez el susurro pero Zoe estaba vez busco de dónde provenía y lo encontró, entre las sombras se encontraba una figura encapuchada.

-¿tía?- dijo Zoe al reconocer la figura.

-Mátalo- le volvió a decir su tía.

Al decir esto, Zoe saco lentamente una navaja de su manga y se giró.

-que haces- exclamo el príncipe al ver la navaja.

A Zoe le empezó a temblar la mano.

-MATALO- le grito su tía y Zoe sin mirar a atrás apuñalo al príncipe.

-excelente- dijo su tía antes de irse.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, pero a la mente se le vino a la mente ¿Por qué lloraba? Ella había matado a cientos de persona y entonces ¿Por qué en esta ocasión le dolía tanto? ¿Acaso se había enamorado del príncipe? Imposible o tal vez no, ya se estaba volviendo loca inclusa juraba que podía oír su voz.

-no llores por favor-

Espera esa era su voz, confundida alzo su mirada para encontrarse con esa bella sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos. Koichi acerco una de sus manos a la cara de Zoe y seco sus lágrimas.

-no llores más, por favor-dijo Koichi.

Zoe dejo de llorar pero miro con confusión.

-pero si yo te apuñale- dijo Zoe confundida.

-fue solo un rasguño- dijo Koichi enseñando su herida y en verdad la navaja apenas le había rozado. En la cara de Zoe se dibujó una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se transformó en gesto de tristeza al caer en la realidad, ella lo había intentado matar.

-lo siento- dijo Zoe mientras más lagrimas caían- yo te in…

Pero fue interrumpida por los labios del príncipe, él la estaba besando y ella sin pensarlo, le correspondió.

Después de esa noche, el príncipe anuncio su compromiso con Zoe y durante mucho tiempo ambos vivieron felices.

FIN.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-y bien ¿les gusto el cuento?- pregunto Koichi a los pequeños Tsubasa y Hikaru que se encontraban acostados en sus camas.

-es muy bonita pero…- dijo la pequeña Hikaru.

-pero ¿Qué?- pregunto Koichi.

-se parece mucho a una historia que nos contó la tía Mitzuki cuando fuimos a la casa del tío Kouji- contesto Tsubasa.

Una gota tipo anime recorrió la frente de Koichi al verse descubierto pero guardo compostura.

-lo que pasa es que a su tía le gusta mucho esta historia y por eso se las conto pero de diferente manera- explico Koichi.

-oh- fue lo único que dijieron los pequeños.

-bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Koichi antes de salir de la habitación.

-hasta mañana- dijieron los pequeños antes de dormirse.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Koichi.

-casi me descubren-dijo Koichi para luego dirigirse a su habitación y poder dormir.

Descansa gran mentiroso pues engañaste a tus hijos y no les dijiste que la historia te la contó tu cuñada y tú solo cambiaste los personajes pero bueno que vamos a hacer contigo.

Bueno supongo que esto esto pero recuerden: No hay sentimiento mas puro que el amor...


End file.
